kidsmealfandomcom-20200213-history
McDonald's Happy Meal (USA)/List of toys
A list of McDonald's Happy Meal toy promotions from 1979 to the present day in the USA. 1979 *''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' toys (December) 1980 * Pac-Man Toys (October) * Popeye toys (December) 1981 * The Fox and the Hound toys (July) 1982 * Playmobil toys (later recalled) 1983 * Mario Bros toys (July) * The Rescuers toys (December) 1984 *Ghostbusters toys (June) *Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats toys (September) 1985 *''Santa Claus: The Movie'' toys (December) 1986 *''Stompers'' toys (August) *''An American Tail'' books (November) 1987 *''The Brave Little Toaster'' toys (July) 1988 *''Oliver & Company'' toys (November) 1989 *''The Little Mermaid'' toys (November) 1990 * Super Mario Bros. 3 toys * Tiny Toon Adventures toys * The Rescuers Down Under toys (November) 1991 *Tiny Toon Adventures toys *''McDino Changeables'' (June) *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' toys (July) *''Hook'' toys (December) 1992 *''Batman Returns'' toys (June) 1993 * Earth Day toys (March) * Totally Toy Holiday toys (December) 1994 * Bobby's World toys (March) * Sonic the Hedgehog toys (April) * The Flintstones toys (May) * Happy Birthday Happy Meal Train toys (June) * Animaniacs toys 1995 * Spider-Man toys (January) 1996 * Marvel toys * Muppet Treasure Island toys (February) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves toys (August) * Space Jam toys (November) * 101 Dalmatians toys (December) 1997 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (March) * Hercules toys (June) * Sleeping Beauty toys (September) * The Jungle Book toys (October) * The Little Mermaid toys (November) * 101 Dalmatians toys (December) 1998 * 101 Dalmatians toys * Hercules toys (February) * Peter Pan toys (March) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies * Disney's Animal Kingdom toys (April) * Mulan toys (June) * Tamagotchi Toyz (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys (August) * Mcdonalds Halloween Nerds Candy Dispensers (October) * A Bug's Life toys (November) * Recess toys (December) 1999 * Mulan toys (February) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Tarzan toys (June) * Halloween Pails * Lego toys * Toy Story 2 toys (November) 2000 * Tarzan toys * Dinosaur toys (May) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Fingerboard/Hello Kitty toys (July) * The Tigger Movie toys (August) * Hot Wheels Toys * Barbie toys * 102 Dalmatians toys * Disney's Video Showcase toys * The Emperor's New Groove toys (December) 2001 * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command toys (January) * Disney's House of Mouse toys (February) * Atlantis: The Lost Empire toys (June) * Disney's The Book of Pooh toys (July) * Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs toys (October) * Monsters, Inc. toys (November) * Toys R Us Animal Alley toys 2002 * Peter Pan in Return to Neverland toys (February) * 100 Years of Magic toys (March) * Lilo and Stitch toys (June) * Battlebots toys * Madame Alexander toys * The Country Bears toys (July) * Treasure Planet toys (November) 2003 * The Jungle Book 2 toys (February) * Finding Nemo toys (May) * Bratz toys * Masters of the Universe toys * Sega handheld games (June) * Brother Bear toys (November) 2004 * The Lion King 1 1/2 toys (February) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder toys (March) * ESPN handheld games (April) * Neo Pets toys (May) * 25 Years of Happiness Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys (June) * The Incredibles toys (November) * Sonic the Hedgehog handheld games (December) * Hello Kitty 30th Anniversary 2005 * Pixar Pals toys * Power Rangers toys * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl toys (June) * Chicken Little toys (November) * Neopets 2006 * Build-A-Bear Workshop toys * Cars toys (June) * Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest toys (July) * Hot Wheels/Barbie and the twelve dancing princesses toys (August) * Lego Bionicle/The Little Mermaid toys (September/October) * Flushed Away toys (November) * IZ toys (December) 2007 * Catscratch toys * Wow Wee Robotics/My Little Pony toys * TMNT/Madame Alexander The Wizard of Oz toys (March) * American Idol toys * Shrek the Third toys (May) * Surf's Up toys (June) * Hello Kitty toys * Fly Wheels toys * Legion of Superheroes toys * Build-A-Bear Workshop toys * Cartoon Network toys * Bee Movie toys * Shrek the Third on DVD toys * Lego Bionicle toys 2008 * The Spiderwick Chronicles toys * Disney Pirates of the Carribean/Princess toys * El Tigre/Furreal Friends toys * American Idol toys * Speed Racer toys * Kung Fu Panda toys (May/June) * Transformers Animated toys/The Littlest Pet Shop toys * Spy Gear toys * Star Wars: The Clone Wars toys * Lego Batman: The Videogame toys/Madame Alexander The Wizard of Oz toys * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa toys * Lego Bionicle toys * My Little Pony toys 2009 * Hotel for Dogs toys * The Spectacular Spider-Man toys/The Littlest Pe Shop toys * Monsters vs Aliens toys (March) * Kidz Bop CDs (April) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian toys (May) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs toys (July) * Ty Teenie Beanie Babies toys * Lego Racers toys/American Girl books * Hot Wheels/Barbie toys * Bakugan/Build A Bear Workshop toys * Astro Boy/My Little Pony toys * Nerf toys/Strawberry Shortcake notebooks * James Cameron's Avatar toys (December) 2010 * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel toys (January) * The Penguins of Madagascar toys (February) * Star Wars/iCarly toys * How to train your Dragon toys * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5/Barbie toys * Shrek Forever After toys * The Last Airbender toys (July) * Marvel Heroes/The Littlest Pet Shop toys * Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Madame Alexander toys * Star Wars: The Clone Wars/Strawberry Shortcake toys * Mr. Potato Head Halloween Pails * Megamind toys * Transformers toys/Hello Kitty toys * Bakugan/Only Hearts Pets toys 2011 * Tonka toys/My Little Pony toys * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 Fused toys/Barbie toys * Young Justice/The Littlest Pet Shop toys * Rio toys (April) * Batman: The Brave and the bold toys/Zoobles toys * Kung Fu Panda 2 toys (May) * Pokémon Black/White toys/Liv toys * Star Wars: The Clone Wars toys/Strawberry Shortcake toys * The Smurfs toys (July) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien toys/Twinkle Toes toys * Power Rangers Samurai toys/iCarly toys * Puss in Boots toys (November) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked toys (December) 2012 * Star Wars Episode One in 3D toys * Transformers Prime toys/My Little Pony toys * Spy Gear toys/Victorious toys * Green Lantern: The Animated Series toys * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted toys (May/June) * Pokemon: Black/White toys (June) * Ice Age: Continental Drift toys (July) * SpongeBob SquarePants toys (August) * Power Rangers Super Samurai toys/Paul Frank toys (August/September) * Hotel Transylvania toys (September) * Scooby-Doo! Halloween Pails * Young Justice toys/The Littlest Pet Shop toys * Rise of the Guardians toys (November) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Moshi Monsters toys 2013 *Transformers Prime toys/Hello Kitty toys *HexBug toys/Barbie in the Pink Shoes toys *The Croods toys (March) *Skylanders: Giants toys/Fijit Friends Shimmies toys *Spy Gear toys/Winx Club toys *Epic toys (May) *Hot Wheels toys/Twinkle Toes toys *Despicable Me 2 toys (July) *Turbo toys (July) *The Smurfs 2 toys (July/August) *Power Rangers Megaforce toys/Justice toys *Beware the Batman toys/The Wizard of Oz toys *Angry Birds Star Wars Halloween Pails/Monster High Halloween Pails (October) *Happy Meal Books (November) *NFL Rush Zone toys/Build-A-Bear Workshop toys (November/December) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Furby Boom! toys (December) 2014 *Paul Frank toys/''Adventure Time'' toys (January) *''The Lego Movie'' cups (February) *Mr Peabody and Sherman toys (March) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 toys (May) *Pokemon X & Y toys/American Girl Isabelle toys *How to Train Your Dragon 2 toys *Mario Kart 8 toys/Ty Teenie Beanie Boos toys *Hot Wheels toys/Barbie toys *Madden NFL 15 toys/Littlest Pet Shop toys *HexBug toys/Monster High toys (September/October) *The Book of Life Halloween pails (October) *Max Steel toys/Hello Kitty 40th Anniversary toys (November) *Penguins of Madagascar toys (November/December) 2015 *Harper Collins kids books (January) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys/Sweethearts Plush(January/February) *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' straw toppers (February) *Team Hot Wheels toys/Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse toys (March) *''Home'' toys (March/April) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise toys/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (April/May) *Skylanders: Trap Team toys/Littlest Pet Shop toys (May) *Nerf toys/Nerf Rebelle toys (June) *''Minions'' talking toys (July) *Batman Unlimited toys/Monster High toys (August) *Monster Jam toys/Hello Kitty toys (August/September) *''Hotel Transylvania 2'' toys (September/October) *Minions Halloween pails (October) *''The Peanuts Movie'' toys (November) *Pokemon Alpha Saphire and Omega Ruby toys/Build-a-Bear Workshop toys (December) 2016 *Raving Rabbids toys/Shopkins toys (December/January) *Harper Collins kids books (January/February) *''My Little Pony'' toys/''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' toys (February) *''Barbie Spy Squad'' toys/DC Comics Hot Wheels toys (March) *Emoji plush toys (April) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' toys (May) *''Skylanders Superchargers'' toys/''The Powerpuff Girls'' toys (June) *''The Secret Life of Pets plush'' (July) *Step-It Activity Bands (August; these were recalled after multiple complaints about skin burns) *Talking Tom toys (September) *Justice League Action toys/DC Superhero Girls toys(September/October) *''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' Halloween Pails (October) *''Trolls'' Pencil topers and Sticker sheets (November) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys''/Hello Sanrio toys (November/December) 2017 *''Sing'' toys (December/January) *''Teen Titans Go!/SweetHearts clip gloss/''toys (January/February) *''The Lego Batman Movie'' toys and cups (February/March) *Barbie Fashionistas toys/Hot Wheels toys (March/April) *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' toys (April/May) *Super Mario toys (May) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie toys (May/June) *Ty Teenie Beanie Boos toys (June) *''Despicable Me 3 toys (June/July) *''The Emoji Movie plush'' (August) *Harper Collins kids books (September) *''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' toys (September/October) *''My Little Pony: The Movie''/''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (October) *Pokemon Sun & Moon/Hello Sanrio (November) *Happy Meal Holiday Express (December) 2018 *''Yo-Kai Watch/Shopkins'' (January) *''American Greetings'' (February) *''Peter Rabbit'' toys (February) *''Larrikins'' toys (February/March) *''Peanuts'' Snoopy toys (March) *''Anubis'' toys (March/April) *''National Geographic Kids'' (April) *''Hasbro Gaming'' (May) *''The Loud House'' toys/''The Littiest Pet Shop'' toys (May/June) *''Incredibles 2'' toys (June) *''Nintendo Super Mario t''oys (July) *''Rise of the Guardians 2'' toys (July/August) *''Justice League Action'' toys (August) *''Bumblebee''/''My Little Pony: Cutie Mark Crew'' toys (September/October) *''Pokémon/Hello Kitty'' (October/November) *''Ralph Breaks the Internet'' toys (November/December) *''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' toys (December) 2019 *''Monster Jam/Shopkins'' toys (January) *''The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part'' toys (January/February) *Teen Titans Go! toys (February/March) *''Ty Teenie Teeny Tys birthday toys (March) *''Avengers: Endgame toys (April/May) *''The Secret Life of Pets 2'' toys (May/June) *''Toy Story 4'' toys (June/July) *''The Lion King toys (July/August) *The Angry Birds Movie 2 toys (August/September) *''Frozen 2 toys (November/December) *''Spies in Disguise'' toys (December) 2020 *''Peter Rabbit 2'' toys (February/March) *''The Poptropica Movie'' toys (March/April) *''SPY: The Next Generations'' toys (April) *''The Spongebob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge'' toys (May/June) *''Onward'' toys (June/July) *''Minions: Rise of Gru'' toys (July/August) *''The Best Friends Whenever Movie'' toys (September) *''The Wild's West ''toys (September/October) *''Gigantic ''toys (November/December) *''Ferdinand 2 ''toys (December)